battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprints
What is a Blueprint? Blueprints unlock the ability to build a weapon, hull, armor, or ship special or base special that players can not otherwise access through research. How can you get Blueprints? There are two ways to gain blueprints: #Winning Blueprints: You can receive entire blueprints as prizes from Events #Hunting Blueprints: You have a small chance of gaining a part of a blueprint each time you hit Draconian salvage fleets, Elite ships, Hubs, Fleets, or Mines. One way to tell if a blueprint came from hitting salvage or from a raid is to look at the blueprint in your Intelligence Lab: If you can see check boxes (indicating the parts that were found or need to be found to complete the blueprint) it is a blueprint gained (or in the process of being gained) from hitting salvages. If there are no check boxes, just a completed blueprint, it means it was won in an event. BP Rewards Some blueprints can be obtained by participating successfully in Events. This Blueprints are received ready to go and usually don't have any prerequisites for use. BP Hunting Blueprints you gain from BP Hunting are divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, all parts must be found and all requirements met. X/Y: Y refers to how many blueprint parts are required to completed the item. X refers to how many parts of the blueprint you already have. The Blueprints you can gain from BP Hunting are divided into tiers: Tier 1: lvl 17 - 23 salvages *Impact Cannon D30-N 0/4 *Impact Cannon D30-L 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-X 0/6 *Strike Missile D51-N 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-L 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-N 0/4 *Small Cargo Hold 0/4 *Hull Streamlining I 0/4 *D2-V: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 5%Combat Speed 0/6 *D2-E: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 7% Evade 0/6 *D2-N: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/6 *D2-T: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/6 *D2-S: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 5% Cloak Efficiency Tier 2: lvl 29 - 37 salvages *Impact Cannon D30-A 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-P 0/6 *Assault Cannon D33-A 0/7 *Siege Cannon D35-S 0/8 *Assault Missile D53-C 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-M 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-R 0/7 *Shockwave Mortar D71-N 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-L 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-L 0/4 *Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/5 *Medium Cargo Hold 0/5 *Hull Streamlining II 0/5 *D3-V: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/7 *D3-N: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 10% Map Speed *D3-T: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 14% Turn Speed Tier 3: lvl 40+ salvages *Siege Cannon D35-L 0/8 *Siege Cannon D35-X 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-A 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-E 0/7 *Siege Missile D55-V 0/8 *Assault Mortar D73-C 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-M 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-R 0/69 *Assault Rockets D93-C 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-M 0/6 *Siege Mortar D75-S 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-V 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-D 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-F 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-W *Siege Rockets D95-D 0/8 *Large Cargo Hold 0/6 *Hull Streamlining III *D4-V: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 5% Combat Speed *D4-E: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 7% Evade 0/8 *D4-N: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 10% Map Speed *D4-T: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 14% Turn Speed Hunting Details *Be aware that Tier 1 Salvages will only drop Tier 1 BP's, but Tier 2 Salvages can drop Tier 1 and 2 BP's and Tier 3 Salvages can drop Tiers 1, 2 and 3 BPs. *'You can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once:' once you have found pieces for 4 weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. You can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once, however, if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will usually be the first part for a new weapon. *'The chances of obtaining a part from a standard Salv is unknown but believed to be between 2% & 6%.': Drops are pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. *Elite Salvages have an increased drop rate. *One of the Rogue_Crew (Lucky Bastards) gives a 100% drop rate for 10 minutes. You have the opportunity to spend 5 coins before the crew is dismissed to reset the time (so effectively getting 20 minutes for 5 coins). Why can't I use a Blueprint? To use the hull, advance, armor and weapon blue print for ships go to shipyard and build a ship. For base platform blue print, click platform and choose platform setup and platform special to use blueprint base weapon and base platform special. There are a number of possible reasons you might not be able to use a Blueprint you have attained. Check the blueprint for details. Possibilities include: #You need your Intelligence Lab to be built. You can still gain blueprints without an Intelligence Lab, but you can not use them. #You need to complete the blue print. See the section on BP Hunting above. #Some blueprints have research or intelligence lab level prerequisites. You do not need to have your Intelligence lab upgraded to find higher level blueprints. However, if your lab is not updated enough, even upon finding the last piece of a blueprint, it will only show completed once your lab update is done. Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Blue prints